tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
9th Pass '2508 - 2557' *First white dragon (White Ruth, of C'lene) *Whites become increasingly common. 9th Interval '2558' 9th INTERVAL BEGINS '2670' *Brown dragon Impresses to woman for the first time. '2726 - 2729' *Major crop failures for several turns in a row. *Crop blight spreads eastwards from Tillek towards Benden. '2730' *Illness in wherry herds requires large culls. *High Reaches annexes a minor Hold on the edge of Fort Weyr territory. INTERVAL WAR BEGINS '2731' *R Golre and Gold Vizeth become Senior Weyrwoman. They are called the "Mad Golds." '2736' Autumn *Igen First mutation dragon hatched (Steel Anderoth). '2740' Autumn *Ista Mutation dragon hatched (Alamandine Cabadath). **Cabadath is often referred to as the "first mutation." '2742' Winter *Ista Clutch - Gold Glycinth x Alamandine Cabadath **First mutation-sired clutch. **Mutation dragon hatched (Atacamite Zoranth) **Gold hatched (Gold Imorith) '2749' *Mutation wher hatched (Beryl Rickesk) '2752' *Telgar Mutation dragon hatched (Sunstone Persith) '2754' Spring *Benden Mutation wher hatched (Lapis Rsk) **Assumed blue Summer *Fort Mutation wher hatched (Polyhalite Patisk) '2755' Autumn ARMISTICE DECLARED INTERVAL WAR ENDS '2756' *Benden First mutation wher clutch (Lapis Rsk) '2757' *Fort First mutation fire-lizard (Bone Otani) *R Mutation fire-lizard hatched (Jarosite Tien) 10th Pass '2758' 10th PASS BEGINS '2760' Summer PEACEKEEPER'S AGE BEGINS Autumn *R Golre declares High Reaches the Peacekeepers. *R Refugees flee from High Reaches to Telgar and Fort. *Weyrwoman Flauros of Gold Ekkettoth is poisoned. *Golden Ghost is spotted near Fort Hold. *First garnet fire-lizards. Winter *First bronze Impressions to female riders. *First garnet wher (Garnet Kelsk). *High Reaches Ambassador N'ik of Brown Oticath arrives at Fort. *Ambassador starts brawl ("Battle of the Weyrbowl") and is imprisoned. *Istan Weyrwoman, Kallia of Gold Imorith, sent to Fort for assistance. *Mutation fire-lizard hatched (Silver Bit). *Mutation fire-lizard hatched (Spinel Puzzle). '2761' Spring *Iirla and Gold Izanycorth disappear. *Conclave of All Weyrs. **High Reaches denounces their ambassador. **Dragonless Icrono assassinates High Reaches Weyrleader X'tir. **Golre declares war on Fort Weyr. Summer *First garnet dragons hatched. *Mutation wher hatched (Ammolite Susk). *High Reaches attacks Fort Weyr. **Led by D'go of Bronze Elizerth. **High Reaches loses, with losses of ~2 full Wings. **Green- and blueriders surrender. *Lexien of Green Quth fired as Weyrlingmaster. **Weyrling revolt against Kallia & Imorith to support Lexien. Autumn *R Dragonriders flee High Reaches. **Unknown gold betweens into Threadfall and later dies. **Identified as Tysam of Gold Rhunith. *Wher clutch by mutation dam. *Final attack on Fort Weyr led by Golre and the bronzes. **Golre and Vizeth are killed, along with the bronzes. *Fort takes charge of rebuilding High Reaches. *R Chromatic dragonriders from Fort sent to lead High Reaches. Winter *Mutation dragon hatched (Kyanite Felisanth) *Gold dragon, Serapheth, Impresses to transwoman; murders Candidate after Hatching. *Attacks on Lord Evander lead to an isolationist policy at Fort Hold. *R Green dragons are allowed to abstain from firestone. *R Candidacy age limit raised to 30. '2762' Spring *Clutch laid by Green Quth Hatches successfully **Dam had chewed firestone. **Mutation dragon hatched (Vivianite Asmiath) *Kallia of Gold Imorith poisoned. *Fort Hold 'attacked' by Golden Ghost. *R Telgar provided aid during Threadfall Summer *First clutch laid by a garnet wher. *Unique wher hatched (Moonstone Aresk) *Wingleader E'li is murdered. *Fort Hold withholds tithes. Autumn *Fort Hold continues withholding tithes. *R Gold dragon, Otohith, Impresses non-binary Candidate. Winter *Fort Hold rebellion. **Lord Holder Evander killed by Garnet Kelsk. **Lady Ellaren goes missing. *R First clutch laid by a garnet dragon. '2763' Spring *Clutch laid by mutation dragon is successful. *Danse of Gold Macath transfers from Benden to Fort. Summer *Mutation dragon hatches (Opal Doukajth). *Mutation wher hatches (Ametrine Kask). *Fight between Golds Macath and Serapheth. *Former Fort Hold Steward, Daegarethe, becomes Lord Holder. *R Wild gold wher kills a Candidate. Autumn *Garnet Georsath has successful clutch **Dam had chewed firestone. **Chimeric dragon hatched (Blue Venturith, garnet markings). *R Na'ri of Green Kasheth becomes Senior Weyrwoman. *R First garnet dragon clutch at High Reaches. *Conclave of All Weyrs. **Weyrs discuss leadership. **Benden offers to donate clutch to High Reaches. *R Wild gold bonds to High Reaches Candidate. Winter *Mutation dragon hatches (Carnelian Tianth). *Mutation fire-lizard hatches (Fluorite Kitten). '2764' Spring *Severe Threadfall. **Danse of Gold Macath killed. **5 riders pulled between to a mysterious land. *Mutation wher hatched (Amethyst Vartisk). *R Mutation wher hatched (Obsidian Taisk). *R Benden donates dragon clutch. Summer *R Mutation fire-lizard hatches (Tourmaline Lovely). *Mutation fire-lizard hatches (Labradorite Artesia). *Mutation wher hatched (Alexandrite Hesk). *A severe plague hits Pern, causing many deaths. **Fort Lady Holder Daegarethe dies. **Lain of Gold Otohith dies. *Vellaren becomes the Fort Lady Holder, styling herself Lord Vellaren. *Threadfall injuries high due to plague. **Several riders left dragonless. *The lost riders return to the Weyrs from the summerlands. Autumn *R Mutation dragon hatched (Agate Rekkuzath). *R Elections are held to form a new Weyr Council. *Serapheth Rises as senior queen of Fort Weyr. **Brown Vaugnairth attacks Bronze Keramerth after the end of the Flight. **Vaugnairth is grounded by Serapheth. *Vaugnairth and Keramerth fight on the Hatching Sands. **Gold egg is cracked. **Vaugnairth is banished by Serapheth. *Several riders become renegades in protest of Vaugnairth's banishment. *Calling themselves the Titans, the renegades establish an encampment in the summerlands. Winter *Joint surveys of the summerlands begin. *Benden riders attack Serapheth during the Hatching. **Two riders are kidnapped. **Mutation blue with golden eyes hatched (Blue Seieith). *R Fort Weyr pleads for assistance; the Weyrleaders offer diplomatic aid only. *Severe Threadfall due to weather events. **Senior Weyrleader's dragon and several others slain. **R Senior gold wher is killed, along with others. '2765' Spring *Benden Weyr threatens to execute Pia of White Ryodath. *Tuckal of Gold Serapheth and several others attack Benden to rescue the kidnapped riders. *R The delegation arrives at Benden Weyr just before Fort Weyr attacks. *SU Semaca Weyr, established by the Titans in the Summerlands, is officially recognized. **Garnet Caesurath's clutch, laid before Weyr recognition, is the first Semaca dragon clutch. **Ista Weyr donates a gold wher clutch. *Fort Weyr and Hold re-establish a dragon residency rotation at the Hold and Halls. Category:Information